onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:72e/Guide to Using Shoyo for High-Scoring Demon Encounters
One of the 阴阳天机谱 series. Written by 解说七老爷https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404242214900334671 and reposted by the Onmyoji WeChat.https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/xA8RzRQJN0EJgoOiXELxPg Note that the original guide was not allowed to be reposted, so I am using the version provided by the WeChat. Skills Analysis #Shoyo's skills have two uses: healing, and dealing damage. #The third skill is the core. After maxing it, three targets are selected: #;Two enemies: the target you select with the red arrow & the enemy with the lowest health ratio will be damaged, further, all damage dealt to them will be recorded. Once Shoyo reaches his turn the damage is deducted; #;One ally: ally with the lowest health ratio is healed and protected. #Now for the second skill. After maxing it, three targets are selected: #;One enemy: the enemy with the lowest health ratio will be damaged, further, all damage dealt to them will be recorded. Once Shoyo reaches his turn the damage is deducted; #;Two allies: two allies with the lowest health ratios are healed and protected. #The AI during auto is: as long as allies do not have HP drop below some threshold, then always use the third skill. #What could be confusing is that the second and third skills are related, as well as how they work numerically. But this should be a straightforward explanation. Skills Mechanisms We'll be only discussing the third skill, which is more of the damage-dealing one. It'll be split into looking at the damage mechanism, as well as the calculation mechanism. Damage Mechanism This part is fairly boring, but aids in understanding how Shoyo's damage works! You'll also understand that Omagatoki bosses have pretty low defense, so max crit is already fine, and there is no need to specifically go for crit damage. At the same time you'll better understand Shoyo's mitama choices and attribute choices. From the moment Shoyo uses his skill, all damage to the target will be recorded (including those from directly attacking it, as well as damage from doll), the next time Shoyo moves, target will sustain the recorded damage. Recorded damage is affected by Shoyo's maximum health, crit/damage, and target defense. Example The effect and calculation method is generally... ;Example Conditions :Let's use a Maneki HP/HP/HP Shoyo with crit substats as the example. He has 34K HP, 98% crit (for ease of calculating we'll say it's 100%), and 161% crit damage. ;Numeric Calculations :Let's assume that the target negates 30% damage (easily calculated from def formula), and allies deal 400K damage. Then, when Shoyo moves again, the damage is: :: 400000 \times 1.61 \times (100%-30%) = 450800 :The total damage is recorded damage * crit damage * (1-negated percentage), compared with Shoyo's maximum health * 12. That would be 34000 * 12 = 408K. In other words, it's 450.8K damage vs 408K. Take the smaller number, and so Shoyo deals 408K damage. Calculation Mechanism As mentioned before, when Shoyo uses the third skill, two enemies are selected: what you locked onto, and the lowest health ratio. Note that these two don't have their damage calculated at the same time, instead the locked target is first calculated, and then the other one. So this is the reason why you always have to target the doll. When only one monster is on the field and the doll is connected to it, the doll deals damage from Shoyo's curse to the monster, that damage is also included when calculating damage to the monster, and so the damage is maximised. Should be pretty straightforward so we'll forgo the example. If you don't target, then the skill release order is random. If it's locked onto the monster and then to the doll, then the extra damage from the doll won't happen, and there's a chance you can't hit the upper limit of damage. Omagatoki Formation Recommendations ;Standard Template: Peach & Karashi/Kacho Fugetsu + Two Attackers + Shoyo + Ushi no Kokumairi + Seimei, and we'll go through them one-by-one. Formation Recommendations ;Gashadokuro: Kacho + Otengu/Tamamo + Shuten + Shoyo + Ushi; :If you're confident in your luck, switch out Kacho for Peach. ;Tsuchigumo :For stability – Peach + Tamamo/Otengu + Shuten+ Shoyo + Ushi; :For damage – Two Single-target Attackers (double Shuten, Shuten + Yuki Doji/Nura) + Tamamo + Shoyo + Ushi; ::Not recommended for non-dalao. ;Oboroguruma: Same as stable team for Tsuchigumo; ;Shinkiro :For stability – Peach + Shuten Doji + Yuki Doji/Nura + Shoyo + Ushi; :For damage – Three Single-target Attackers (double Shuten + Yuki Doji/Nura) + Shoyo + Ushi; ::Not recommended for non-dalao. ;Jishin Namazu: Same as stable team for Shinkiro. :Can also use Shoyo as heal, then it's going to be something like the damage team for Shinkiro. Ushi needs 220+ speed unless using Tsuchigumo, not recommended for non-dalao. :Also, there's a trick. Use Ushi with Hasei in the beginning, leave when the monkey appears to switch to Shingan, that way your damage is maximised. Notes #If doing achievements, bring single-target attackers for Shinkiro. Using AOE is just for getting mirror comp the first time around; #Anywhere a Yuki Doji or Nura Rikuo is mentioned for single-target attacker, a second Shuten can be used, and prioritised. The effect is better; #Outside of Tsuchigumo and Jishin Namazu, it's possible that the template for teams can change if a method without healers is found; Mitama Choices Even though crit dmg was mentioned, full crit is more important, so if you can't full crit crit dmg, stick with crit. Guessing fist isn't recommended. ;Maneki Neko :Peach can SPD/HP/Crit, must be sixed for YOLO Gashadokuro, otherwise try at five. :Also recommended 4-set for Shoyo, though split sets are also possible. :Kacho Fugetsu, can try SPD/ATK/Crit dmg for slightly more damage since Shoyo heals. ;Hari Onna :Otengu should used crit dmg. :Kacho Fugetsu, can try SPD/ATK/Crit dmg for slightly more damage since Shoyo heals. ;Himemidoki :Not bad on Kacho, pushes the doll and prevents it from disappearing, so the efficiency of damage-dealing is obvious. Can try SPD/ATK/Crit dmg for slightly more damage since Shoyo heals. ;Hasei :Single-target attackers like Shuten, Yuki, Nura can use crit dmg. Additional Notes In some instances we have health scaling. So it's noticeable that healing amount is higher than others. This affects the upper limit of Shoyo's damage limit, and it's not a bug. Also, pay attention during the repair phase of Oboroguruma. Target the doll, target the worker with higher health. Just don't auto, and all of you won't fail. For the most suitable Shoyo build, you have to observer your damage to see if they overflow (if the same damage numbers occur again and again from curse) and then adjust attributes accordingly. Conclusion #Shoyo must be sixed. Must be used to get high point values (4400) #Core increase in damage comes from third skill, which has to be maxed. Also good to max second skill, can be used for healing in some circumstances #The new standard team is: Peach & Karashi/Kacho Fugetsu + dual attackers + Shoyo + Ushi no Kokumairi + Seimei. This formation has demands on training level. In Tsuchigumo/Shinkiro, Shoyo can be used as healer + three attackers + Ushi no Kokumairi. Not recommended for players with low training level. Look at recommendations for more specifics #Shoyo has to target the doll, even if all your attackers are AOE #Best mitama set is Maneki Neko, best leader mitama is Shinkiro. Prevents control #Broken sets are also okay. Especially if Shoyo is low speed, because he won't lack onibi. High isn't impossible, just pay attention to onibi usage #None of the offensive-type mitama are too useful to increase Shoyo's damage, includes Hasei, Hari, Gashadokuro, Tsuchigumo, etc. #For attributes, here's some simple logic for each slot on Shoyo: #;Slot 2: Does attacker have speed? If yes, also use speed, if not, then health #;Slot 4: Health #;Slot 6: Are all the attackers crit damage? Then use health and stack crit through substats, else, use crit and stack health through substats #:Thus, it's clear whether your Shoyo is HP/HP/HP, HP/HP/Crit, or SPD/HP/Crit, etc. #Regarding crit damage: crit/damage can raise Shoyo's damage, but is ultimately constrained by 1200% of his maximum health. So the health determines the absolute damage ceiling, and crit/damage helps to get you there faster. Since Omagatoki bosses all tend to have low defense, max crit is already fine, and crit damage isn't too important. Goryo is the opposite, the defense is high, so you need a full crit crit damage build for Shoyo to be useful #Go back up and reread 1–9 References Category:Blog posts Category:PVE Category:Units